


No Regrets

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: When you think you’ve seen the last of the Green Ranger, he returns and he’s evil again.





	1. Lincoln

Title: No Regrets  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Tommy and Kim; Kim and OC  
Summary: When you think you’ve seen the last of the Green Ranger, he returns and he’s evil again.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.  
One: Lincoln  
I remember the day I met my husband. It was raining, pouring and we both ran into a corner coffee shop to get out of the downpour.

I slipped, falling into him and he caught me. It was funny because I’m a gymnast. The balance beam was one of my favorite daily exercises. So, losing my balance was a rarity.

It was the storybook meet cute.

I said I was sorry and he said it was nothing. I remembered biting my lip and tucking my hair behind my ear.

Lee was so handsome I thought. Not that he wasn’t still handsome. I just remembered how handsome he was then. His black hair was matted down, not even touching his eyebrows. He had bright blue eyes with tiny specks of green. Water dripped down his slightly upturned nose. His top lip was a bit smaller than is a full bottom lip. He had a square jaw and ears that weren’t too small or too big. When he smiled at me his teeth were perfect, white and straight.

“Hi, I’m Lincoln Donalds,” he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

“Hi, I’m Kimberly Hart,” I said shaking his hand.

From then on we were inseparable. We were quick friends, then quick lovers. We were married less than a year of meeting.

Our life was so perfect. We had an apartment but were saving for a house. We had two dogs, a Shiba Inu, Onna and a pug, named Winston. Both fixed. He went to work at his father’s law firm and I worked as a secretary at a big office. We had many friends. Our neighbors knew us well and were friendly. Our families got along.

We were the perfect couple. We hardly ever fought.

I loved my husband. I truly did. But our life was so perfect. Too perfect.

We did the same things. We talked to the same people. Every day, we left home at the same times and returned. Lee would kiss me and say I love you and I would say it back. We would cook dinner together. We fed and walked the dogs together. We went to bed at the same time only to wake up and do the same things all over again.

Lee never saw anything wrong with our lives and for three years neither did I.

My life was at a standstill when I married Lee at 21 (he was 24 at the time). It began again 5 months after I turned 24.  
END OF CH. 1


	2. Home and Boredom

Two: Home and Boredom  
Another day, I woke up with Lee by my side. He was, like always, still sleeping, facing me. I held on my groan as I turned away from my husband and got up from the bed. Lee rolled over.  
I walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and set the temperature to what I desired. I showered quickly and I washed my face and my hair.  
Once done and the shower was off, I heard Lee moving around the bedroom. I dried my hair before leaving the bathroom and Lee entered.  
I threw my towel into the hamper before going to my dresser and pulling out a bra and panties: plain and boring white. Once they were on, I go to my closet to dress in my usual business wear. A skirt, a white blouse, and a blazer. Today the shirt and blazer were brown. Matching brown flats completed the outfit. Like every day, Lee’s electric razor could be heard through the bathroom door as I brushed my hair.  
When I finished my hair, I left the bedroom and was greeted by Onna and Winston. They both rubbed up against my legs. I bent down to pet them.  
They followed me to the kitchen and I filled their bowls and placed them on the mat where they were to eat.   
I used the kitchen sink to wash my hands. Then I made breakfast for me and Lee. I cut up some fruit and made my usual fruit salad. I fried eggs and bacon for Lee. I also made two slices of toast, one for each of us.  
By the time I was done, Lee was out and dressed. He sat at the table just as I placed his plate at his spot.  
He waited until I placed my food on my spot and sat down.  
Lee said a prayer over our food and we ate. The dogs finished their food and they laid under the table at our feet.  
After breakfast, Lee and I went back to our bathroom to brush our teeth. The dogs sat outside the door.  
We kissed. Lee smiled sweetly at me.  
Before we left the apartment, we pet and hugged the dogs and put them in their carriers for the day. I hated doing it, but Winston got bored and liked to dig and chew furniture, Onna liked to scratch doors.  
Lee and I made it to our cars. We kissed again.  
“I love you,” Lee said.  
“I love you, too,” I returned.  
We got into our cars and drove off.  
I parked in my usual spot.  
I greeted Lucy Merriman before we walked into the air-conditioned building.  
I made my way to my cubicle.  
For half my work day, I answered calls, copied papers, and filing files.  
Lunchtime came, and I couldn’t wait to leave the building. The warm air of the outside was refreshing. Lucy and Karah met me at our cars. We were taking Lucy’s to a new restaurant.  
Lucy was tall with short blonder hair. Slender Karah Hannigan was around my height. Red hair, wide hips.  
“What’s new, girls,” Karah asked.  
“Jamie has his hands on a new project,” Lucy said.  
Jamie was her husband. He was always fixing things around the house. He was a stay at home day.  
“Well at least he’s good around the house,” Kara said. “Marcus can’t fix anything.”  
I smiled. I had nothing to say.  
“Patrick and Sammy are doing well in school. Their teachers say they’re little angels.” Lucy chuckled. “Too bad they’re little demons at home.”  
“I can’t wait to be a mom,” Karah said. Marcus and she were trying to have a baby.  
Lee didn’t really want children but said he would step up to the plate if it happened.  
“It will happen,” I comforted.  
Karah gave me a small smile.  
“So, nothing new with you Kim?” Lucy asked.  
I took a sip of water before answering.  
“Nope,” I said.  
The girls gave me pitying looks.  
When lunch was over, we went back to work. More phone calls this time and less copying.  
I was happy when my work day was over. I said goodbye to Lucy and Karah.  
I drove to the gym and exercised for an hour, before going home.  
The dogs barked at me and were happy to see me. I took them for their walk. When they walk was done, the dogs were calmer.  
I cleaned the apartment, dusting, and vacuuming. Then I showered. I dressed in a soft cotton, pink shirt, and grey sweatpants.  
I grabbed a book and read in the living room. Winston laid on my feet, they were on the sofa. Onna placed her head on my lap.  
I read for an hour.  
Lee came home. He kissed the top of my head and petted the dogs. He then, went straight to the bedroom to change into his black sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt.  
By the time he was changed, I had the chicken and vegetables ready.  
Lee prepared the chicken and I would chop the vegetables. We threw everything into a large skillet.  
We talked about our day, while we took turns stirring the food. When the food was done, Lee made our plates and I feed the dogs.  
We ate dinner, peacefully. We said all we needed to say while making dinner.  
Lee did the dishes.  
We watched a couple of hours of Tv before bed.  
We changed into our pajamas.  
We brushed our teeth.  
We climbed into bed and kissed.  
“I love you,” Lee said.  
“I love you, too,” I returned.  
We gazed into each other’s eyes.  
Lee looked like he adored me and I wore the same look. But inside, I was crumbling. I knew tomorrow would be the same as today. The only difference was tomorrow was laundry day. The same day will happen on Thursday and Friday.  
My life was predictable.  
END OF CH. 2


	3. Beginning

Chapter Six  
Tommy wasn’t the only one going through past loves.

Kimberly sat near the lake thinking about her love life.

She had dated less than Tommy and even had less serious relationships. There was Tommy, Michael, Luke, and Richard. All ends badly either side could not be forgiven.  
Tommy was, of course, her first love. He was romantic, sweet, with a dark side. He always looked incredible when he would smile at her. His smile always made her feel better when she was down. He was everything she wanted in a future husband. That was until she met Michael.

Michael Monroe was a suave, blond with green eyes, and a smile that would put the sun to shame. He was shorter than Tommy, which made it easier on her and he was sweet.  
When they first met, Michael was everything she had written in the letter and more. He pursued her every day after practice. One day Kim got sick of him asking and said yes. 

Their first date was wonderful and Michael showered her with love and affection. He took her to a big fancy restaurant that must have cost a fortune to just be seated. They talked about their childhood and where they were from. That night it had rained and Michael pulled Kim out into the downpour. They danced in the rain and when he kissed her she felt as if she were in heaven. The drive home was spent with laughter. At her door, he kissed her again and they made plans to meet again.

Kimberly was so happy, she forgot all about Angel Grove and the guy she was supposed to be in love with. Then she entered her dorm room and got a call from Tommy. The guilt rushed to her and she didn’t have the heart to tell him she was with another man. The worst part of it was Tommy was beginning to think a lot into their future and he even let it slip that wedding bells were in the air. He loved her so much.

So, Kim just allowed the two relationships to run there course. She noticed she was beginning to become more attached to Michael and more distant to Tommy. She was doing things with Michael her and Tommy rarely dared. They kissed in public and not the cute little pecks her and Tommy often shared, they were sweet, long and passionate. They spent most of their time alone and Kim was even considering going all the way.

In turn, Tommy rarely called or hardly remembered to even write. She was beginning to think that she was losing him. Not to Katherine, but to all the excitement that came with being a ranger. They had gained new powers and were fighting new enemies. Kimberly never thought she would be jealous of Angel Grove, the world, or the team, but she was. They had all her boyfriends affection. She began to remember the last big letter Tommy had ever written to her. He had found he had a brother and was so excited he wanted to share it to the world. She was positive he wrote the same thing to Trini, Jason, and Zack. The final knife was the way he began and ended that letter. Instead of saying, Dear Beautiful he wrote Kimberly. Not even a dear. He usually ended his letters with Love You Always, Handsome, not this time. He wrote to Tommy. Just Tommy. It was then Kimberly could not keep playing the game of who she loved best.

She wrote The Letter, that very night and sent it to the Youth Center. Why she wasn’t quite sure. She cried all night for the lost.

To make matters worse, Valentine’s Day was around the corner. She had broken the love of her life, Tommy’s heart just before the day of lovers. Then Michael changed. He became more mysterious. He started to run off someplace and not tell her where he was going. Kim began to worry.

Then the big day had arrived. Michael told her that all the times he was gone he was planning something special for her and that lifted Kim’s spirits. Sadly, the day ended in a dangerous situation. Michael had taken her out to eat at the very same restaurant they had dined in on their first date. Everything was going great until he took her to a hotel. She froze and asked what was going on. He said he was going to make this a Valentine’s Day she would never forget. He was right she didn’t. Michael began to lead her up to the hotel when she began to struggle. He told her she had nothing to worry about. In turn, she said she believed she did. He pulled her harder and he began to get rough. Kim told him to let her go, she wasn’t ready. He said that’s not what all the signals she was given him said. She said she didn’t realize she was sending off signals and it wasn’t her fault if he got the wrong impression. He said c’mon and she said no. He asked Do you love me? Kim’s response was no, she loved Thomas Oliver. Michael asked who the hell was he. Kim said her boyfriend from Angel Grove. Then Michael hit her, hard.

Kim fell to the ground and Michael came after her calling her a slut and a two-timing bitch. That made Kim made and she did a series of kicks, secretly thanking Jason and Tommy for teaching her how to defend herself. The fought for a while before Kim got the upper hand and sent a roundhouse kick to his head. She ran all the way to the dorms that night.

About a year later, Kim met Luke Masters. He was a sly 23-year-old who loved life. He was sweet and gentle with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Their relationship was taken very slowly. She just didn’t trust men. She really didn’t trust herself, after all, she was the one seeing two men at the same time. Luke was a college grad at was very shy. He barely even kissed her when they were alone let alone in public. Kim liked that. Yet, no matter how hard she tried Kim couldn’t get over the fact that their relationship would end up with sex. She had learned that from Michael and deep down Tommy too. So, before things could get serious Kim sabotaged her relationship with Luke.

Kim told him she was seeing someone else behind his back and since she had done that before she knew how to pull it off. Luke told he would never be able to trust her again.  
Richard Harvey happened only a year ago. Kimberly thought it wise to not date anymore. She heard from various friends that men were dogs. Kim wasn’t going to buy into that until she heard one of them was raped and pregnant. So, playing safe Kim decided not to date and avoided men as much as she could, but Richard had something to him that sparked a new life into her doe eyes. He had short brown hair and deep black eyes. He was tall, dark and handsome. He was a real prince charming to her princess persona. He spoiled her terribly and bought her things she would never have been able to own otherwise. Unfortunately, she wasn’t the only girl on his strong arm.

So here she was, 26 and single.

Kim sighed and looked at the patio and saw Tommy looking at her. She flashed him a smile and a wave. Out of all the men she dated, Tommy was the best. He wasn’t pushy like Michael, too shy like Luke, or a player like Richard. He was the one who was always there for her. The one who supported her in whatever she did. In return she was there for him, supportive of him. She was angry at herself for letting him go.

They were the perfect team, the pink crane, and the white falcon. She was the princess and he was her night in shining armor.

She couldn’t help thinking maybe, they could be that way again.


	4. Freedom

Chapter Four: Freedom  
A month after seeing Tommy again, we decided to meet. Tommy wanted it to be Saturday. I told Lee that I was meeting a friend, not a lie. He made no comment on the matter. He was just that trusting. But I had nothing to feel guilty about. I was just meeting an old friend. A guy friend. An ex-boyfriend. My first love. Lee did not need to know all of that.

“I’ll be home in time for dinner,” I said giving Lee a kiss.

“Ok, love you,” Lee said.

“Love you too,” I said before leaving.

It was odd that Lee didn’t even bring up that it was sex night. Then again, he never made a big deal over sex. I used to be put off by his attitude towards sex, but after we talked about it, I understood. He told me his father was a sex addict and that addiction had ruined his family. Lee didn’t want to be like his dad so he tried to have a tight control over his sex drive.

I met Tommy at a little café downtown. He was dressed in black. Black long sleeved shirt, black cargo pants. He looked so casual.

I smiled as I approached his table.

“Hi,” I said.

“Hi,” he said standing.

I took a seat and so did he. We chatted about our lives after we last saw each other. I learned that he was once a race car driver. Then he went off to school and studied biological science before deciding on being a paleontologist. Then teaching.

I told him how gymnastics didn’t work out. How I met Lee and basically my whole dull life. But I didn’t make it sound like I was bored. I tried to make my life sound exciting.

When our time was up, Tommy kissed my cheek and I felt an excited rush I hadn’t felt in a long time.

Sex that night with Lee was bland.

The following Friday, I met Tommy again. We talked about random topics. Then, the week after we went to see a movie.

Lee didn’t seem to mind that I was seeing a friend. He never even asked me for a name.

One day, after Lee had gotten home from work, Tommy and I met at the same café as before. A table was unavailable so we had to sit at a booth. We sat side by side. We talked and we were slowly scooting closer together. We didn’t move away as our legs touched. I remembered Tommy saying something funny and I laughed. When my laughter slowed, we stared into each other’s eyes for a minute or two. Then, suddenly, we kissed. It wasn’t just a quick, oops kiss. It was a long, sweet kiss. The kiss lasted for several seconds.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy said when he pulled away.

“No, it’s okay,” I said.

“No, it’s not,” he said. “You’re married.”

“I know and this will never happen again,” I said.

“You’re right, it won’t,” Tommy said firmly.

After the kiss incident, Tommy and I only talked through our phones. I finally told Lee that Tommy was a guy. He was okay with that. I did not tell him about the kiss. I was being a coward and didn’t want to ruin my marriage. But, secretly, that one kiss meant more to me than the last hundred Lee had given me. With that kiss, I felt desire. That kiss made me feel free. And deep down I wanted to feel that kind of freedom again. And when I realized how deeply I felt from one simple kiss, I knew I could never allow myself to ever feel that kind of freedom again.  
END OF CH. 4


	5. Romance

Chapter Five: Romance  
Weeks passed and I tried to forget what happened with Tommy. I thought that if I moved on from the kiss, I would not have to tell Lee. I knew I had begun to act strange but Lee didn’t seem to notice my sudden change. I was more affectionate and clingy but to Lee, I was still the same. There was a time I thought he would have said something, asked me anything about my friend and our friendship, but he did not. Lee just accepted anything I told him. I never volunteered to tell him about Tommy and the kiss and Lee never asked.

I began to be a bit more romantic towards my husband. I was feeling a bit guilty.

I kissed Lee more often or held his hand. During our TV time, I cuddled close to him. I even became more vigorous when we made love.

Lee never asked me if I was going through a clingy phase or something. He just accepted my new self.

Besides my being clingy, nothing new happened. My daily routine did not change. I even began to text Tommy again.

Then, a month after the kiss, Lee began to change. He hardly talked to me. He accepted my clinginess but did not initiate the affection. I shrugged it off thinking he was too busy with work. But Lee began to come home late too.

I was becoming lonely. I never knew how used to my reliable husband I was until he was suddenly breaking our routine. Though I was concerned, I never questioned his behavior.

Slowly, I began to spend more time with Tommy and again we allowed our relationship to build. We kept a distance between us this time. We didn’t want to repeat the kiss. We went to the movies a lot and ate out two nights a week. We talked about our lives. He told me he started dating again. And though, I told him about my job, my dogs, and very little about my marriage. I did not want him to know that Lee was absent more and more lately.

When I talked to my work friends, they quickly began to question me.

“Are you having an affair?” Lucy asked in a harsh whisper.

“No,” I said nearly choking on my tea.

“How can you ask that?” Karah said indignantly. “Of course, she’s not. She loves Lee.”

“Well, it sounds like she’s going out on dates,” Lucy said.

I did not dare tell them about the kiss.

“We’re just friends,” I defended with a slight blush. “We only hang out.”

They both gave me a disbelieving look.

“Really,” I said.

“What does Lee think,” Karah asked.

“He’s fine with it.”

“He’s either lying or he’s cheating,” Karah said with vindication.

Lucy nodded.

I said nothing.

Later that day, I took into account what Karah had said and really began to think Lee may have been really cheating on me. He was gone a lot lately and he hardly told me anything new about his day. But everything else was the same. No change in his attitude, no change in his cologne or hygiene. Lee was just Lee only a lot busier. My mind was set at ease.

Then, date night was canceled. Lee called and said he had to work. He had never canceled date night (neither of us did). That was our one rule. No matter what came up, we were always to make time for us.

Angry, I met Tommy for coffee. I said nothing about why I was angry. We talked the night away. It was a wonderful distraction.

It was late when I got home. Lee wasn’t home yet. I ate dinner by myself and didn’t bother to watch TV. I got ready for bed and for the first time in a long time, I went to bed by myself.

I don’t know how long I was asleep or how late it was when I heard the shower turn on and I knew I must have drifted to sleep again because the next thing I knew, Lee was getting into bed. He did not tell me he loved me that night.

The next morning, I followed my normal routine but at breakfast, I asked Lee where he was last night. He frowned at me slightly before he answered.

“The office,” he said.

For the first time in our marriage, I didn’t believe him.  
END OF CH. 5


	6. Missing

Chapter Six: Missing  
Lee’s odd behavior lasted for weeks with no sign of going back to the way he was. I had a terrible feeling wash over me every time he went to work. An even worse feeling when he returned home late at night. Each morning, I was choking back my tears when he kissed me and each night I would lie awake hours after he came to bed.

Date nights were a thing of the past and we stopped making love.

At first, I thought something was wrong. Because of my renewed friendship with Tommy, the kiss. I wondered if Lee had somehow found out about them, but he showed no sign of knowing what had happened.

Then I noticed something, Lee barely looked at me when we were alone. Now when we woke, he was always facing away from me. Not even a glance during breakfast and a quick peck on the lips or cheek when he kissed me.

I was beginning to feel extremely lonely.

Before I was slightly irritated, then guilty, then slight loneliness. But by the end of that first month, I was really missing my husband.

One day I asked him if maybe we could spend some time together.

“Not this week, love,” he answered.

I nodded and said I understood. I didn’t. That night, I cried in the shower so he could not hear me.

When the week passed and Lee still was gone, I began taking the dogs to bed with me to cuddle with. Lee said nothing. They never slept on his side of the bed anyway, so they were out of his way.

I stopped talking a lot about my life with Karah and Lucy. Luckily, so much was going on in their own lives they didn’t notice. I did not want them to confirm my suspicions.

I did talk to Tommy often. When we took the possibility of romance from our friendship, we became best friends. We told each other everything. He told me about the women he’s dated and I’ve told him the troubles I had with my husband. I encouraged him to keep dating when he had a date that went well. He neither confirmed nor denied my concerns with Lee. He only listened.

Tommy was a comfort.

Still, I was lonely. Despite talking to him every day, Tommy and I never met in person and I knew it would be a bad idea while I was supposed to be working on my marriage.

But note, I was sure the kiss or anything more would happen. I love my husband and I missed my old, boring life.  
END OF CH. 6


	7. Anniversary

Chapter Seven: Anniversary  
Two more weeks went by and Lee was still disappearing from our life together. He kept telling me his time away was for work, always for work. I said nothing because I still didn’t want to open my eyes to the alternative.

So, with blinders, I ignored the obvious signs that something terrible was about to happen.

Our anniversary had come and I was excited. The morning of our anniversary, Lee had promised to be home in time for dinner. I had a hair appointment and a nail appointment. My hair was long and falling in soft waves, curled at the end. My nails were painted a soft pink. I made dinner for two before I bathed and made up my face. I slipped on a glittery pink toga styled, clingy dress and black strappy heels.

Tonight there will be romance and after I was going to suggest we start a family. I felt it was time we brought up the subject of children and a house.

With hope in my heart, I set the table and placed our meal, kept warm in the oven, on the table. I lowered the lights. The dogs were in their carries. I lit a couple of candles. It was after 6 when I finished. I sat and waited and waited.

6 quickly turned to 7 and 7 to 8. Lee still wasn’t home. Time passed by slowly and I began to worry. I sent out a text and at 9, I got a reply.

‘Had to work late, sorry’-Lee

No other explanation and no hint of what time he was going to be home.

With tears in my eyes, I cleaned my face and pulled on old ratty pajamas. I took the dogs out of their carriers, walked them up and down the block before feeding them. I carried them to bed with me. I cried myself to sleep.

I felt the dogs start hours later and then I heard the shower. Lee was home. I looked at the digital clock to see it was 2 am. Lee had missed our anniversary.  
END OF CH. 7


	8. Caught

Chapter Eight: Caught  
The morning after our anniversary, Lee was gone before I woke up. It hurt that he broke the last thing that we still had. No kiss and no I love you. Nothing.

I called in sick that day. I didn’t want to be around people. I didn’t want to deal with the questions. I didn’t think I wouldn’t be able to make it through the day without breaking down. I stayed home and I lied in bed and cried. My mind had finally gone to the place I had been afraid to go. Lee was cheating on me. I knew it in my heart. The long nights and avoidance. There was no way it was work like he said.

For hours I thought about Lee and the sudden changes in our marriage. For hours my sadness slowly turned to anger. The anger leads to me wanting to confront Lee. I needed proof.

Around 4 pm, I got up and took a quick shower before dressing and driving to Lee’s place of business. His car was there and for a brief moment, I doubted my intuition. Then the car moved and I followed. We drove for twenty minutes before Lee pulled into a stranger’s driveway to a simple one-story house. I parked a few houses away and watched Lee leave his car. He walked to the door and knocked. A woman, our age, answered and Lee eagerly kissed her.

I gasped and choked on my sobs. I grabbed my phone and sent Lee a text. I asked if where he was and if he wanted to go out tonight for dinner.

I watched him answer it. And saw that he wrote that he would be working late again.

I watched him kiss the woman again and I took a quick picture with my phone before they stopped and entered the house.

Angry, I rushed home. I packed two suitcases and a toiletry bag. I tossed them into the kitchen before taking care of the dogs.

I waited up this time and when Lee entered the apartment. He saw the bags and frowned.

“What’s going on?” he asked as he approached me.

I got a good whiff of the woman’s perfume as he came near. That explained the quick showers before bed.

I said nothing and held up my phone. I showed Lee the picture.

“I want you out,” I said coldly.

Lee gulped.

“The bags are yours,” I told him.

He stared at me for a moment. He gave me no sorry excuses, no pleas to forgive, no reasons. Lee grabbed his bags and left.

I crumbled then. I dropped my phone and curled up on the ball and sobbed.  
END OF CH. 9


	9. Consequences

Chapter Nine: Consequences  
The next day, I took another sick day. I went to the store, bought boxes and packaging tape. I spent the day packing the rest of Lee’s stuff.

I called Tommy when I was finished.

“What’s going on?” He asked when he entered the apartment and saw all of the bags and boxes.

“Lee’s been cheating on me,” I blurted out with a shaky voice. “I kicked him out last night.”

Tommy went to say something and I held up my hand to stop him.

“I don’t want to fix it,” I said. “I can’t be with him knowing he did this to me, to us.”

Tommy nodded and reached out to pull me into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

I held him like he was a lifejacket.

“What do you want me to do,” he asked after a moment.

“Help me get this stuff out of here and into a storage unit I’m going to rent in his name.”

Tommy asked no more questions as he carried the boxes to my car and his jeep. We stored away Lee’s things and I went to Lee’s office. He wasn’t there. I wrote a shaky letter telling him where he could find his stuff and dropped the key onto the note.

I drove home to find Tommy waiting there. I smiled shyly at him.

“Thank you,” I said.

“I’d do anything for you,” he said.

My smile widened and we went inside. We shared a couple of bottles of wine and watched TV, while my dogs laid at our feet. We did not talk much. It was a comfort. We ordered pizza when we wanted to eat.

It was late at night and time for Tommy to go when I did something totally stupid and totally right.

“I don’t want you to go,” I said as we stood at the door. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Tommy smiled down at me.

“It’ll be alright, Kim,” he told me as he rubbed a hand up and down my arms.

I smiled up at him before standing on my toes to kiss him. See, stupid considering my emotional state but the kiss also felt right. It must have felt right for him too because Tommy deepened the kiss.

We made love that night and though I had essentially done what Lee had done (only worse because it was in our marriage bed), being with Tommy was the best thing to happen to me in a long time.

I felt complete in a way I had never felt with Lee. I felt that Tommy had always been my one true love.  
END OF CH. 9


	10. Chapter Ten: Together

Chapter Ten: Together  
Lee and I didn’t talk or see one another for an entire month. He came and gone from the apartment to move his things out. He even took Winston. He always did his moving. I didn’t care, I was angry at him. I didn’t want to see him or talk to him anyway.

By the time the first month passed, the only thing I missed was the dog. I got used to having the bed to myself. I reveled in my old routine being broken. I got used to going to bed and waking up alone. I got used to taking my time in the bathroom because I had no one to get in after me. I got used to feeding just Onna. I got used to having breakfast alone. I got used to not having a goodbye kiss before work.

At work, I was mostly a social pariah. Most of my coworkers avoided me. Karah and Lucy were true friends. They stuck by my side.

Tommy was also there for me. He had taken to having dinner with me every night. He never missed a night. Onna had even gotten used to him being there. He would always stay for two hours after dinner to either talk or watch TV.

The second month came and I began to feel a little less angry and soon the depression over my ruined marriage set in. One night, I found myself crying as soon as Tommy had gone home. I cuddled with Onna that night.

The third month came and Lee finally contacted me. He said we had to talk and I agreed with him. We met in a public place, a restaurant we used to go to when we went out on dates.

Lee looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. His face sported a heavy stubble. His hair was a bit disheveled. He was a mess.

As for me, I dressed to impress. I wore a light pink and gray horizontal striped dress that clung to my curves. My hair and makeup were done as perfectly as I could manage. When Lee saw me, he was shocked.

“You look beautiful,” he gasped out.

“Thank you,” I said with a straight face. I took the seat across from him.

“I have something to tell you,” Lee said as soon as I settled.

“What is it?” I asked. I kept my voice calm and emotionless.

“Rachel is pregnant,” he answered.

So, Rachel was the name of the woman who ruined my marriage. She had my husband and now she was going to have the baby that should have been mine.

“Oh,” I said.

“I want to be there for her and the baby,” Lee said cautiously.

Anger rose inside of me.

“You were supposed to be there for me,” I nearly yelled. I didn’t want to draw too much attention to us. “Let me guess, you want a divorce?”

“Yes,” Lee answered. “We want to be a family.”

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

“Of course you do,” I said bitingly. “Don’t worry I will divorce you so you can play happy family.”

Lee nodded pathetically.

“I won’t ask for alimony,” I said. “That is all I will do for you.”

Another lame nod.

“I’m leaving,” I said rising. “Don’t expect to see me again.”

I left him alone in the restaurant.

Outside, I got in my car and broke down. I slammed my fist against my steering wheel. I cried out and allowed my tears to fall. I raged for maybe twenty minutes before I left the parking lot.

I went straight to a law office and found a divorce lawyer. With red eyes and a tear-stained face, I told my story. By the end of the month, Lee and I were legally separated.

Because of my filing for divorce, Tommy and I decided to slow things down. We still spent time together but never alone. My lawyer had advised me not to make any romantic attachments until after the divorce was final. She told me that she didn’t want to give Lee’s lawyer anything to make things more complicated.

When the three month separation period was over, I filed for divorce. I asked about the apartment and Onna. Lee readily agreed and signed the papers. It took another month before the divorce was legal. I was free from Lee and he was free from me.

I cried in Tommy’s arms after I got the confirmation. He stayed with me the entire weekend. We didn’t have sex. Tommy just wanted to show his support and comfort me.  
END OF CH. 10


	11. Years Later

Chapter Eleven: Years Later  
Time went on and my tears dried. My friendship with Tommy became stronger. We allowed some time to pass after my divorce before we officially started dating. For one year we dated before we found ourselves in Angel Grove. A friend of ours, Billy Cranston was having a welcome home party after being away traveling for years. Excited, we showed up at the old park together. We saw all of our old friends and I realized how much I missed them. We all caught up on our lives.

My divorce and being reunited with Tommy. Tommy becoming a paleontologist and a teacher. I learned that Zack Taylor returned to Angel Grove, married Angela (a girl he liked in High School), and was expecting their third child. Katherine “Kat” Hillard met Billy in Australia and they were currently dating. Tanya Sloan and Adam Park married two years after college. They had one child. Jason Lee Scott and Trini Kwan were engaged and had been dating for three years. They said they always felt like something was missing, me. They were my longest friends and felt they couldn’t marry without me there. Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell had just begun dating a month before. They had remained in contact after they left Angel Grove but danced around each other until Adam, their longest friend, set them up on a blind date.

Being in Angel Grove felt like home and it brought back so many old memories. Happy memories of meeting Jason during a playdate at four. First grade and meeting Trini and Billy. Third-grade meeting Zack. Tenth-grade meeting and dating Tommy. Jason, Trini, and Zack moving away. Making friends with Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. Meeting Kat. Angel Grove meant so much to me.

Returning home after the weekend visit to Angel Grove was very hard for me. Home no longer felt like home Tommy felt the same way and soon we made plans to move back to Angel Grove.

We quit our jobs, we packed our things and moved back home. We got a three bedroom, light green house, with one and two halves bathrooms. Two stories. A white picket fence. I thought the house was too big for just the two of us. Tommy joked saying it won’t always be just the two of us. I smiled brightly at him. The thought of children with Tommy didn’t scare me like it always had with Lee. I was more than ready to start a family.

“But first,” Tommy said. “I want to marry you.”

He got down on bended knee and pulled out a ring I didn’t know he had.

“Kimberly Ann Hart,” Tommy said. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” I said without hesitation.

We moved to Angel Grove during the mid-summer. We married the following spring. By the next fall, I was pregnant with our son, Caiden. Two years later, our second son, Elliot was born. We were happy.

One day, I got an invitation from Karah. She and her husband were renewing their vows. Tommy and I agreed to go. We left the boys with Tommy’s friends. It was Spring Break, so Tommy was on vacation. I took the week off. I was now a gymnastics coach at the local center. I was much happier there than I ever was at the office.

The ceremony was beautiful. Lucy and I were bridesmaids. We cried happily as our friend and her husband spoke their vows.

We caught up with Lucy’s family during the small reception. Marcus was a bit grayer and rounder than the last time I saw him. Her sons Patrick and Sammy had grown a lot.

During the reception, Karah announced she was pregnant and we all cheered. Tommy and I shared a soft look. We had just found out I was pregnant with a girl the week before.

Later, on the way to the hotel we were staying at, Tommy and I ran into Lee and his wife. They were dressed for a night out.

“Hi,” I said with a friendly smile.

“Hi,” Lee said.

“This is my husband, Tommy,” I said.

“Hi,” Tommy said holding out his hand which Lee took and shook.

“This is Rachel,” Lee said.

I shook her hand. I was surprised at how much I no longer cared that Rachel was the woman Lee had left me for. The anger had long gone. All that was left was the memory.

“How are you?” Lee asked.

“We’re good,” I said. “And You?”

“Us too,” Lee said.

“Your baby?” I asked.

“Katie, she’s fine,” Lee said. “Any children?”

“Yes,” Tommy answered. “Two boys and we’re expecting a girl this summer.”

“Congratulations,” Rachel said.

“Thank you,” I said.

“Honey, we should be going,” Rachel said. “We have to make sure the sitter doesn’t stay out too late.”

“Ok,” Lee said. “It was good seeing you, Kim.”

“You too,” I said.

Tommy and I watched them walk to their car.

“Do you regret how everything turned out?” Tommy asked.

I thought about everything that happened. Meeting Lee, marrying Lee, meeting Tommy again, Lee cheating on me, the divorce, moving back to Angel Grove and marrying Tommy, our sons and now our daughter.

“No,” I said smiling up at him. “No regrets. I would do it all again. Everything that happened leads me to my happiness.”

“I love you,” Tommy said leaning down to kiss me.

“I love you, too.”  
END.


End file.
